For the throne and the kingdom
by QueenPalkia
Summary: In a land far into the dimensions lie five great kingdoms. The largest, named Peirula, is governed by a widow queen. Now, join Ash and his friends, after being turned into pokemon, as they fight a new foe who threatens Peirula! First story so be kind!
1. Peirula Festival

My first fanfic, yay! I've wanted to write this story for some time now since I was inspired by my own username (QueenPalkia). This new story contains characters from the anime, manga and game, but mostly pokemon themselves.

Initially, this story is rated T for strong language and mild violence. Be warned.

Like I said earlier this has characters from other all pokemon series so…

Pairings: Minor Poke, Contest, Ikari, OldRival, Special, Shootdown, Cheeky, Curtain, and MangaQuest.

Ok so, let's get the show started.

Chapter 1: Peirula

_**For the Throne and the Kingdom**__**  
**_

In a land, far, far away into the dimensions, lied five great kingdoms. The biggest, however, expanded through forests, rivers, lakes, mountains and the mighty Mt. Sorrow which was the largest volcano in the world; this entire kingdom was ruled by a single queen who had lost her beloved king and refuses to re-marry a prince from the neighbor kingdom.

She ruled on her own with an iron fist. The queen was gentle and nice but strict.

Her kingdom was given the name Peirula, after the queen's ancestral scepter; Pearle.

Under her rule were four villages, and Patina Town, which was the location of the Space Castle.

Welcome to the World of Pokemon.

There was a huge wall surrounding Patina, the stone wall separated Patina from the other villages. Patina was a busy place; pokemon from everywhere came to commerce and participate in the coveted Peirula Festival, which was now taking place.

Pokemon gathered around in town square, very excited. In the centre, three pokemon sang flawlessly. "_Flowers blossom on her pass…they like what she has…" _Roselia sang. "_The royal scepter and the crown, she refuses to hit the ground." _Chimecho sang. "_No matter who tries, they'll never take her crown. The Queen of Peirula surpasses all bounds…" _Jigglypuff continued. _"And here we are, covered in stone, our strengths have not yet been shown… Though our time will come in battle, the knights know their role." _Roselia sang, continuing the cycle. "_The bravery in their soul… Encouraged by the Queen in her throne." _Chimecho sang. "_We will prosper forever more. And the Space Castle stands as mighty as Mt. Sorrow! The heavens bless Peirula's majesty!" _They all finished together, throwing confetti all around as the crowd applauded.

A Grovyle with a purple streak running up his leaves, wearing a small blue tunic over his torso, jumped down from the castle's smallest tower. He landed on the ground in front of the castle's wooden gates. He lifted up a golden cornet and sounded it though the town. The attention of everyone turned to the gecko.

"Everyone bow down! Our majesty offers her presence to the town." Grovyle bellowed and the gates opened wide. A red carpet rolled out, making a path. Grovyle knelt at the left of said carpet and kept his posture as the earth started to thump.

From the entrance, emerged two other servants; a Sneasel with red feathers instead of pink and silver eyes knelt to the right and a Chatot flew outside telling everyone to shut up and bow down.

The earth thumped even more, signaling something- or someone was approaching.

The entire town bowed before the emerging figure.

Red eyes shone first, and following was a huge white figure. The great dragon with pink lines had to big wings and a large tail. "All hail Queen Palkia!" Shouted Sneasel and the town repeated.

Palkia tapped her scepter on the ground three times and smiled. "Why, good morning Patina!" She waved happily. This kind of joy was usually when something good happened to her.

Everyone applauded. Grovyle rose to his feet and stood in front of the queen. "Your majesty, is there a reason for you to have called an assembly and show up personally?" Grovyle asked, bowing in all respect.

QueenPalkia smiled. "I need some fresh air. Can't be sealed inside that oven of a castle all day now, can we?" She said. "Oh, of course. Excuse my insolence, your highness."

"My town of Patina! We have been blessed with yet another day of life, and another chance to live our long awaited Peirula Festival!" She bellowed in happiness. The crowd cheered.

"Please enjoy!" She shouted and the crowd roared. "Let the parade begin!"

A bunch of floats started entering the town, each of every shape and size. The crowd spread out to watch the beautiful parade. The queen giggled and waddled away into her home, which made her servants sweatdropped.

"I say, since when are you so polite?" Sneasel teased Grovyle as they walked through the white hallways of the castle. "You even apologized, man, who are you and what have you done to my friend?" He said.

"Oh put a sock in it, Silver. We have to be on the queen's good side if we want to stay here." Grovyle retorted coolly and Sneasel, Silver, snickered. "Yeah, you're probably right. But, at least get out of that _ridiculous _dress." Silver said, holding down a laugh. "It's not a dress, it's a _tunic_! Besides, it's very fresh. I can barely feel the heat." Grovyle said in a goofy tone. "Ok, I am convinced. Aliens came during night and replaced your brain with a pile of crap." Silver said and Grovyle scowled.

Silver brought out a familiar black and blue jacket out. He lifted his paw up and offered it to his friend. "My jacket?! My jacket!" The grass pokemon snatched the cloth from Sneasel's paws and hugged it tight; rubbing it against his skin like it was a precious pet with little hearts floating up. Silver sweatdropped. "Thanks man! I owe you one! Where'd you find it?" He asked and Silver shrugged.

I found it this morning near the creak when I was taking a bath; I thought it looked familiar so I brought it back." He responded. Grovyle ripped the blue tunic off and threw the jacket on. He shrugged of the goofy attitude and walked casually and quietly through the hallway. "Now **that** is the Paul I know." Silver muttered.

"Yeah. Now let's go back to our rooms." Paul said, retreating to his room.

"Now May, we can't have you looking like that all day."

"Wear something…sparkling, colorful! But take that tunic off, for Pete's sake."

"The tunic is so fresh! I can't even feel the heat!" A Combusken responded to her partners, Chickorita and Buneary. She kept brushing her red tunic, which covered her feet.

"But you look ridiculous!" Bellowed Chickorita. The Chickorita had blue eyes and an orange streak running up her leaf that was barely visible.

"Oh Misty, so clueless. Why don't you try one on?" May responded to Misty, the Chickorita. Misty gave a heavy sigh. "I have your bandana right here. Won't you wear it?" Dawn, Buneary, said, holding up a red bandana.

"Oh well. Maybe you're right. But I will still wear this; I have nothing else." May said and grabbed her red bandana, putting it on.

May searched in her drawer and got out some scissors. "What are you going to do with those?" Dawn asked, though she didn't get an answer. Misty and Dawn watched curiously as May cut away the tunic until all that was left were two pieces. She picked up both and put them on. Surprisingly, the first piece served as a top and the other chopped half as a skirt.

"How does mamma look now?" May said smugly and posed. Dawn and Misty applauded for their friend. "You look great!" "Stylish!" "Great use of scissors!" "Tunicriffic!"

"Tunicriffic? Is that even a word?"

"It is in my world!" Dawn chirped.

May giggled.

Their room was painted a soft shade of pink, with a big window on the left side. The round window gave view to Patina Forest, which surrounded the city, also making it invisible to enemy troops.

There were four beds, three belonging to May, Misty and Dawn and the other belong to Maylene.

The four girls now served the queen, and though their job was easy the girls found being maids insulting and a loss of their talent.

It was all they could do though.

"Agh, my sweet Maylene…will you not dance for me again?" A smug Laties (a new specie I made up, there's a link at the end of the chapter for a picture) rested on a soft cushion, being papered by his maids. The Kirlia in front of him turned her back to him and 'humphed'. "But why, my dear? Have I said something wrong?" Laties said, still looking at Maylene. "No, Laties. Stop treating me like your slave. You've got other dancers; get **them **to model for you. I'm out of here." As Maylene started to walk away, Laties frowned and quickly got up, stopping Maylene with his paw.

"But I do not want my other dancers, who aren't nearly as pretty as you, to dance for me. Besides, the queen has made the order; you must obey me, my sweet Maylene." Laties said rather treatingly. He tightened his grip and Maylene yelped. He threw her down the mat and he sat back down on his comfy cushion.

"Laties! Lady says she doesn't want to dance, lady won't dance." A gruff voice said.

Maylene smiled in recognition of the voice. She got up from the mat and ran to the source. "Hn. How dare you disturb the general's entertainment?" Chatot said angrily, flying off from his little standing stick. The other pokemon closed his eyes and did not respond.

"You are right, Reggie. I must not force this beautiful maiden to do what she does not want to. You are free to go. I will be awaiting your return, my precious." Laties snickered, lying down and enjoying some berries.

Maylene felt like kicking this jackass. He used the "perfectly nice and polite' attitude on everyone but those stronger than him. Reggie looked down at Maylene and smiled.

Reggie was a Lucario; he had night black eyes and the tip of his tail was lilac colored.

Maylene was a Kirlia with pink horns instead of red and matching pink eyes.

Reggie walked off with Maylene following. "Thanks. I just can't stand that jerk, he thinks he can boss everyone around just because he leads the queen's troops." She said. "Yeah but he knows when to retreat." Reggie said, making Maylene raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? He only let me take you away because he knows I can whoop him. The same happens when Latius (again, end of the chapter) comes to take away her friends to play." Reggie said. Latius was Laties' sister, who was a tad stronger.

Reggie swung open the door. He walked inside and saw the queen in her throne.

"Your highness!" Reggie called; he ran in front of her and knelt in the red carpet when she turned her attention to him.

"Reggie? Maylene? What are you doing here?" She asked. Maylene quickly vowed.

"I was told you were looking for me." Reggie said, getting up.

"It's about time you got here, bro." Paul, who stood beside the throne as the queen's bodyguard, said. He had his signature scowl plastered on his face like always.

Reggie ignored the annoyance. "Oh yes. Silly me, I must've forgotten. Reggie, I needed you to go find Lavender." Queen Palkia said worryingly.

"Princess Lavender? How come she's always running off?" Maylene asked, which only earned a glare from Chatot (who must've flown here pretty fast considering he was in Laties' room a few moments ago).

"My dear daughter feels…'imprisoned' in this castle, so she usually runs off outside the city walls. I'm afraid of her being in enemy territory." The queen stated. She sounded worried, and indeed she was. Despite having many daughters, she loved each one to no end but could not take care of them properly due to her duties as Peirula's ruler.

"Ah, I see. Your highness, where do you suggest I begin looking?" Reggie inquired.

"The princess normally sneaks off to Mist Creak, not too deep inside Patina Forest." Chatot squawked. "She loves Mist Creak, and most villagers claim to see her there all the time. Lavender shouldn't be hard to find." Sophia claimed.

"Alrighty then! I'll have the princess back before you know it!" Reggie laughed happily. Sophia smiled to his kind of energy and Paul mentally facepalmed while Maylene blushed. '_He's got the cutest laugh…Oh wait what am I thinking!?' _Maylene mentally slapped herself for thinking like that about Reggie. They were just friends. (Or WERE they?!)

He smiled and left the main room.

A loud thunder noise was heard throughout the battle ground.

Two pokemon battled out all they had. The sizzling Thunderclap unleashed hit dead on into a Wartortle, who fell face-flat onto the ground. The latter sprung up though and began forming energy in its mouth. Unleashing Ice Beam, the Wartortle leaped into the air and spun, aiming directly at his opponent, Pikachu.

However, Pikachu evaded the attack. "Too slow!" Pikachu laughed and as his now electrified tail smashed against Wartortle's head, sending the water type onto the floor with that Spark Tail's power.

"Ugh, you've got me beat, Ashy-boy." Wartortle said as he got up and rubbed his head, giving up. "Gary, I've told you a thousand times to stop calling me Ashy-boy! Especially after _I _whooped your sorry ass!" Ash bellowed.

Gary got up and brushed the dirt off of him. "Meh. What'd ya wanna do now?" Gary inquired. "Beats me." Ash shrugged. Both boys sighed and collapsed on the ground. This small battlefield was located right beside the Space Palace/Castle.

Ash stayed on the ground in thought. Looking up at the sky…he wondered…would they ever return to their human selves? How were they turned into pokemon? Why? All he could remember was waking up one morning, only to find all of his friends collapsed on a beach. Then he was found by Sophia, the queen, who took pity for the lost and took them in.

He was dearly grateful for her hospitality; a few weeks had passed and they had learnt a lot about this world.

Paul and Silver seemed to have warmed up to the queen; they vowed to protect and serve her. But, why? Ash was still suspicious. Maylene and Blue were now belly dancers who performed for the troops and other important pokemon. Misty, Dawn and May were maids, much to their dislike. Red and Yellow, who were Arcanine and Vulpix, thanks to their fire powers, were assigned to make metal armor and weapons, and Gold…

Well…he…was Sophia's buffoon. So was Diamond…

Oh well…what can you do?

"Oh this is boring…" Sophia whined, burying her face in her pam. That bored expression on her face worried Chatot.

"Your highness! You cannot certainly be displeased!" He squawked.

"Well what could you expect? Just sitting around here all day isn't exciting." Paul said clearly agreeing with the queen. Silver, who stood on the left, nodded.

"See Chatot? Even Paul and Silver know this…"

"Stinks?" Silver finished and Sophia snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that's it! Why don't we go hang out in Patina? I just _love _the annual festival!" Sophia smiled and stood up from her throne. Chatot's eyes shot open wide, he squawked and begged the queen not to leave her position but Sophia was decided. "Stop being such a party pooper, Chatot! Come on guys, the festival is great."

"But your majesty, you must not leave this Palace! It is dangerous out there!" Chatot insisted, but the queen swung down her arm and in seconds Chatot was on the floor, seeing Torchics dance around his head. "Wow, impressive Dragon Rush attack." Silver stated, trying hard not to sound surprised. Paul nodded.

"Thanks. Now let's head out!" She happily said, as if nothing ever happened.

The three walked out into the outdoors, Paul and Silver never lowering their guard, but quickly amazed by the beautiful festival, they zoned out.

This was the charm of Peirula's Festival.

Chapter one finished! Well, I tried to introduce most of the characters, but at least you know where most of them are and work. I chose what pokemon everyone (you know, the ppl from the manga, games and anime) depending on their personality and their owned pokemon. (Example: Silver is a Sneasel cuz his most important pokemon is a Sneasel, and I just think Sneasel's so cute!)

Okay now for the pictures…

Queen Palkia picture by queenpalkia - Photobucket QueenPalkia (credit goes to a friend of mine: Riyu)

Latius picture by queenpalkia - Photobucket Latius

Laties picture by queenpalkia - Photobucket Laties

I will update (or even start writing a second chapter) at least every…like 3 reviews?

**All hail the Queen!**


	2. Mist Creak

**It's me again! Here to bring the second chapter of For the Throne and the Kingdom! **

**Okay, last time I forgot to mention that English is not my mother tongue, so if you spot any grammar or spelling mistakes, it doesn't mean I'm stupid. :( And my English vocabulary isn't so expanded either…but I try my best :p **

**Chapter Summary: Reggie goes out to find Sophia's daughter, Princess Lavender, in Mist Creak. But what is she doing there in the first place? Meanwhile, Sophia heads out to the town, participating in the festival. So I herd you liek Mudkipz!**

Chapter Two: Mist

_Nobody can see you there. You know it's not fair. They pretend you don't exist. It's as if you're shrouded by mist. _

A dense fog shrouded the forest, engulfing the trees. The sound of flowing water echoed through the woods.

Deeper into the forest was located a small creak, which started all the way in 's lake, and ended in the river which led to the ocean.

The warm waters were a mirror, showing her reflection flawlessly. How beautiful was she, that other women envied her; that many men desired her; that she was coveted in the entire kingdom. But it wasn't enough, no; it wasn't even what she wanted. She didn't want people to be jealous of her; she didn't want to be desired. No, she wanted freedom.

How she was kept in that palace like she was Rapunzel, how they treated her like she was weak, delicate and fragile. It wasn't fair.

This…this was the only place where she could see her true self. A strong, beautiful and smart princess. The only Espeon left in Peirula. Her parents had told her the rest of her kind had disappeared from the face of Peirula a few years ago; did that make her the last of her species?

…Nah they were just messing with her. Probably…

"_My eyes must be deceiving me, because I think I've seen an Angel beside the creak." _A male, poetic voice said from the woods. Espeon turned around surprised, but her expression calmed and she dropped on her two hind legs. She waved her long purple tail around her face and licked her left paw. A yellow ring glowed in the mist, following it were two other rings and finally a pair of charming crimson eyes became visible.

"Oh, stop being so mysterious, I know it's you. I wouldn't mistake that smirk of yours for anything." Espeon said as she giggled. The smirking silhouette decided to finally emerge from the darkness. An Umbreon, still holding that smug smirk, came out from the bushes.

"I've longed to see you again for a while now, my dear Lavender." He said.

Espeon was Princess Lavender from Peirula; the oldest of her sisters and the rumored to be strongest. She wore a bracelet of pink pearls on her right paw and a beautiful silver tiara equipped with purple gems.

Lavender approached Umbreon. She giggled and caressed his face with her tail; he just closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Come on, Andre, why so serious?" She asked giggling.

Umbreon was Prince Andre from Diarome; the opposite kingdom to Peirula, also home of Dialga, who was king of Diarome. He had two brothers, nobody but their father and themselves knew who was the oldest, however. Andre's real name was _Andres_ which came from the Latin, but everyone called him Andre. He wore a velvet, red scarf around his neck and a small silver crown on his head bejeweled with red gems.

"I want you to come home with me." Andre said, now sitting on his hind legs and holding Lavender's paw, patting it softly. A hint of sadness flashed through her eyes before she answered him. "No! You know I'm not allowed to leave Peirula! Heck, I' not even supposed to be outside city walls!" She responded. "Your father will never tolerate seeing me there." Lavender said, beginning to feel sad.

Andre had been secretly traveling from Diarome to Peirula, just to meet with Lavender for months. If their parents were to catch them together…They'd never be able to see each other again.

Mist Creak; the only place where they could be together.

Andre looked disappointed, but she was right. His father would **freak** if he brought home the Queen of Peirula's _oldest daughter_ and say they were lovers. Heck, it'd be digging his own grave.

Andre leaned forward and kissed Lavender. The kiss didn't last long as they were interrupted by a gruff voice calling out.

"Princess! Princess Lavender! Where are you?" Reggie called, his voice nearing.

Lavender panicked. "Quick! Andre you have to go!" She whispered/yelled. "But I want to spend more time with you." He retorted.

The footsteps were now louder. "Princess! Answer me! I can't see in this fog! Please let me know where you are!"

Lavender had to start pushing Andre into the bushes. "Go, go, go, go, **GO**!"

"But-"

"_Now!_" Lavender pushed Andre into the bushes and he ran away, far away…back to Diarome. She heaved a heavy sigh and started to call out to Reggie.

"I'm over here, by the creak. Stay where you are, I'll come to you." She said. She picked up her wooden pail and filled it with water from the creak, which was the purest in the entire kingdom, and walked to Reggie, holding the pail by the handle with her mouth.

The jewel on her forehead shone slightly, it glowed red, helping the little Espeon find her way, using it like a lantern.

Reggie saw the small red beam and grinned. "Princess! So good to see you! Now come, your mother wants you home and you seem exhausted." Reggie, in all his wisdom, said. He patted her head and grabbed the pail from her mouth. "I'll carry this for you." He said.

Lavender smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She continued to light the way through the thick fog, and together they managed to exit Patina Forest.

* * *

This wasn't who they had met a few weeks ago. Two weeks ago they met a strict, stern, powerful, passionate, kind and overall _sane_ Palkia who ruled a wide land. Now they were seeing her true colors…

A wacky, happy, cheerful, carefree, naïve and **insane** queen.

"Why so serious? Come on, have some fun! The Peirula Festival only comes once a year!" Sophia shouted at her bodyguards, Paul and Silver, as she went to get some cotton candy.

The Swablu who sold the cotton candy said it was only worth $2 pokeyens, but she gave him $15 pokeyens instead on purpose. The Swablu was very content and vowed to his queen in all respect.

She really loved making others happy, one of her goals was to end poverty in her kingdom; thus overpaying on purpose.

Sophia grabbed tiny pieces of the sugary goodness and ate them little by little so they'd last longer. Everyone had a chance to get an eyeful of their queen; she wore an undoubtedly gold crown, encrusted with beautiful aquamarines of a soft blue shade, a bracelet of golden colored pearls on her left hand, had a big pink bow tied behind her that touched the ground, her lips were a soft shade of lilac and to finish off, gorgeous eyes as red as rubies that could melt away one's soul. The perfect beauty was in Sophia; Queen Palkia.

Paul didn't like seeing _anything _that had sugar; he wasn't allowed to eat any. But it looked so good… "Hey Paul, want any? Sugar's necessary for a young Grovyle's growth." Sophia said, getting another cone of cotton candy and giving it to him.

'_Well…maybe just __one__ bite won't hurt.' _He thought, taking a piece into his mouth. "I better get out of here before it's too late." Silver said, already noticing that Paul had no will of his own. Silver backed away from the Grovyle as many feet as possible and moved on to look at the antics a Natu sold in a little stall.

This wasn't going to end good.

* * *

A Mudkip stacked rocks, one by one, carrying them on his back and placing them in a pile. He kept stacking them until the formed something like a tower. Mudkip then smashed the huge stones into tiny fragments using a perfectly mastered Iron Tail.

"Yes! Fully mastered!" Mudkip shouted to himself in glory. A Piplup applauded to his friend's effort. He wore a green bandana around his forehead and had ruby colored eyes.

The Mudkip wore a brown, green and orange vest and had brown eyes.

"Great work, Brock! You've mastered that Iron Tail you've been working on so much!" Piplup said. Brock smiled and looked at the tiny remains of the rocks. "Yeah, thanks. It's a very strong and useful move; I know I'll need it some day. How about you, Ruby? Have you worked on your *Ice Blade attack?" Brock asked Ruby, the Piplup.

"No. I haven't had the time to do so. I've been…"

"Unable to get off your lazy butt?" Finished Brock, who earned a glare from Ruby.

"_No_, I've been _busy_ for the past few days."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff a Piplup does"

"And what stuff do Piplup do?"

"Oh, would you quit it!?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I'd like to know what you were doing instead of training"

"How's that any of your busyness?"

"Because"

"And why do you keep asking?"

"Because"

"Ok, this is going nowhere!"

"Because" Brock seemed to be stuck on his phrases until he received a Bubble Beam straight in the face from Ruby. Brock furrowed his brows and stood up on his hind legs. "You wanna fight?" He inquired.

"Let's" Ruby answered.

Brock stomped the ground with all four legs creating a Magnitude of power 3. Ruby lost balance and fell over, but sprung up and sped towards Brock readying a Peck.

Brock was unable to dodge and received Peck directly in the face. Ruby backed away from Brock and made distance between them in order to force Brock to come over if he wanted to land a direct physical attack. "Strong move, but I just might be able to…Counter it!" Mudkip Brock threw lots of rocks at Ruby and they encased him in a circle. Unable to escape, Ruby was out of options. "What's this?" Ruby wondered out loud, only to be responded by the Mudkip on the other side. "It's called Rock Tomb. You've got no way to escape this time Ruby. I think you should give up." Brock said wisely.

Ruby's cheeks puffed up in annoyance. Still, there was a move that would get him out of this one, but there was no way it could work!

He growled but decided he had to try. "Go Ice Blade!" Ruby's flippers began to glow an icy blue color, a cold breeze emanating from them. Ruby lunged forward keeping both flippers crossed in front of his chest. He aimed straight for the rock wall that imprisoned him.

He was ready to strike…but when he connected his flippers with the rocks, the power banished thus leaving the rocks unscratched. The Ice Blade would've, without a doubt, shattered the Rock Tomb.

Ruby sighed in disappointment. He'd never be able to master that darn Ice Blade and he'd probably never escape his prison.

* * *

Chatot flew upstairs, after recovering from such a strong Dragon Rush from the queen, of course. He wanted to check on who they called 'Princess of the Snow', who _should_ be up in her room. As he flapped his wings through the wide hallways, he took in an eyeful of the place.

This was an upper level, maybe the 3rd floor which was the location of the dormitories.

He saw a shelf filled with old dusty books, portraits of the queen and her former husband, _'Who may rest in peace' _Chatot thought sadly, there were fancy and expensive vases filled with roses or daisies.

He arrived at a door. The big door towered over the puny bird, with solid and polished wood, fancy carvings and curved knobs. Chatot roosted on one of the knobs and made weight (Arceus knows how) to open it. The door opened and Chatot flew in without warning.

It was a beautiful and chilly room. The temperature was so cold; Chatot had already started to shudder. He muttered curses under his breath. The room had a big queen-size bed with ice blue sheets, blue pillows, one white cushion and an Eevee plushy on the cushion.

The walls were a vivid shade of blue and from the ceiling hung icicles. On each corner was an ice sculpture that the princess had sculpted herself. On the upper left was an ice sculpture of a Gardevoir with its eyes closed, dress like tails swaying in the wind and an Energy Ball ready to fie in her arms. It looked so majestic.

To the upper right was an ice sculpture of a Ninetales, its eyes were wide open much unlike the Gardevoir, with its tails swaying about and about to use a Grudge.

To the lower left was the sculpture of a Lucario with aura flowing around it and an Aura Sphere in between its paws. Its eyes were wide open and focused.

Finally, to the lower right was the sculpture of a Roserade surrounded by petals, which maybe meant it was using Petal Dance. Roserade had one arm up in the air and the other up to its chest; it seemed to be ready to lunge into the foe that was not there.

Chatot always admired the princess's artistic ways. The ice was perfectly carved and she had spent four months carving these masterpieces. "Princess Glacius? I'm sorry to disturb your privacy, but your mother has sent me up to check on you. Princess?" He never received an answer…

Chatot felt the cold go away and the heat rise to his face. He was tired of these mishaps! He was tired of coming up to find the princesses absent! Chatot's face was completely red with anger and started to squawk around. "Why me!? Why must I be cursed with these burdens!? I'm sick and tired of this! I'm going out myself to find the princess!"

Princess Glacius was out shopping in one of the neighbor kingdoms, like she usually was.

* * *

**Meh I decided to end the chapter now since I've been working on it for a while. I'm sorry that the description of Glacius's room was so long but I needed fillers!**

**Bet ya can't guess what kind of pokemon Glacius is? Come on, guess! **

**To resume the chapy: Andre and Lavender's forbidden romance is introduced! Something will happen if Paul eats sugar! Sophia is crazy! Ruby can't escape Rock Tomb! Chatot is smokin' mad! This story is coming slow! …Wait, I wasn't supposed to say that…**

**Anyway, please R & R! **

**All Hail the Queen!**


	3. Princes of Diarome

**Hey everyone! I'm finally off my lazy butt. Meh I'd lost inspiration for this chapter until I kinda wrote a few paragraphs about this story in my notebook when I was bored in English class xD**** Most of this chapter will take place in a different scenario, as I need you all to understand everything before getting the show on the road for real.**

**Okay so here is chapter 3!**

Chapter Three: Eeveelutions

"…I see. So the culprit of the recent thefts has been identified and has a bounty on his head. Well done Officer Magnezone, I can assure he'll be caught eventually."

"Oh of course, your majesty! This law offender will be brought to justice in no time!" Magnezone said, holding up a Wanted Poster with the picture of an Arbok on it. Below Arbok's name, which was rumored to be Kobra, was the money offered as a reward to however caught him; 3,000 pokeyens. The sum was high enough to make a citizen go mad, but nothing compared to the king's wealth.

Magnezone bowed his head and flashed his lights, afterwards leaving the big room.

Beside the throne, sitting on his hind legs, was a Jolteon, with sharp amber eyes, wearing a small silver crown encrusted with ambers and a long purple scarf tied around his neck. The Jolteon heaved a long sigh and turned his head toward the figure beside him.

"Dad, when can I go outside? Sittin' here all day is soooo boring…" His voice was sharp and had adapted a 'street accent'. The figure turned his head to him. "Very well Thundaga, you may leave. But don't run into any trouble! I expect great things from you!" He said, the figure had a deep voice but oddly soft.

"I'm outta this dump" And with that, Jolteon, Thundaga, left the room.

Beside the throne was an Aggron, looking rather focused. "My King Daniel, it is none of my busyness, but your son doesn't seem proper prince material. I can tell he's a rebel at heart and, in all respect, I don't think he'll go far into royalty." He said.

Daniel was the mighty King Dialga, ruler of Diarome. Diarome opposed Peirula being just a tad smaller. It was a wide and rich land, filled with flora and many pokemon. Daniel had piercing purple eyes that almost shone in the dark and a long red cape tied to his neck reaching the ground. He wore a gold crown encrusted with diamonds. His claws were sharpened and shiny. In fact, about all his body metal shined sparkling clean. He, like Queen Palkia, was shrunk down to about only 7 feet tall; however, he went back to his regular huge size when he wanted to.

Daniel sighed and turned to face Aggron. He was right, Thundaga wasn't prince material; he just liked to be a 'gangsta' or whatever he called it. "…I'm afraid of that, Ramon. He will never be able to become a king, heck; I doubt he'll even win over a fine woman with his attitude. I've tried everything with Thundaga: tutors, doctors, servants, wealth, everything; hence I thought he'd become a fine gentleman, but I was wrong." He responded sulking.

"I see…But, perhaps there is still hope for Prince Thundaga, your majesty. He just needs a little 'boost'. He'll meet a woman, in fact…I know a Princess that's just like him when it comes to attitude!" Ramon said cheerfully, laughing and lowering his sword (since he was one of Daniel's bodyguards).

He hesitated at first but then Daniel realized who Ramon was talking about and scowled. "No! She opposes Diarome! Thundaga must never meet her!" Daniel shouted, which made Ramon jump a little. He knew the princess was a _perfect _match for Thundaga, but as he said, she came from elsewhere. Daniel knew that if Thundaga met her, there would be no turning back, thus either the princess would come to Diarome and her mother would declare war to Diarome for her daughter back or Thundaga would stay with her in Peirula and Daniel would have to form war to a kingdom that would easily win.

"Your highness, I understand your point. But…have you ever thought that instead of bringing war, their love might bring peace?" Ramon stated which made Daniel raise an eyebrow. "Bring peace? What are you getting to?"

"Well, let's look at it this way. When you married the princess from another kingdom, you joined lands with her and thus Diarome was expanded. Ever consider that if one of your children marries a princess from Peirula, the largest kingdom in this land, the marriage will bring peace to both lands and make them join? One of the princes can rule all of Peirula _and _Diarome joined." Ramon said with a smirk.

What he said was true and Daniel knew that. However, what if it _didn't _bring peace and just make Queen Palkia _angry?_

…Oh Arceus no…Sophia…_angry!?_ No…the thought was simply horrifying. One could swear last time she was angered Mt. Sorrow blew up!

Daniel looked at Ramon in disgust. "No, Ramon. I will not take any risks. And you are not one to opine since you have never met a woman!" And with that Daniel slammed the door and left the room, leaving Ramon scowling._ 'I _have_ met women, just never got one for myself' _he mumbled to himself and pouted.

The town square was occupied with many pokemon shopping and selling. The town was named Imperia. It was the largest city in Diarome and the most populated.

Pokemon kept coming and going because many left to participate in the Peirula Festival, which wasn't that far away. However, there was one pokemon that had _never _left Diarome. Who was this pokemon, you ask?

Shooting strong Seed Bombs at targets was a young Leafeon. It, unlike any Leafeon, had black paws and a small black birthmark in his left thigh that looked like a heart. It had beautiful chocolate eyes, wore a brown scarf around his neck and a small silver crown encrusted with emeralds on his head. The Seed Bombs hit every single target, not even missing one. The pokemon surrounding the Leafeon stared in awe and cheered wildly.

The young Leafeon smiled and turned, walking away and playfully waving his tail around (which the ladies found sexy xp).

'_Ugh, finally, some fresh air' _Thundaga thought as he walked around Imperia. He saw Leafeon coming close, so he sat back on his hind legs so he could catch up.

"Thundaga! Surprise to see you outside. I thought Dad was going to 'demonstrate' how to be a proper prince." Leafeon said, holding down a laugh. Thundaga shot him a glare. "Nah, that place is a dump. I couldn't last five minutes actin' like a goody-two-shoes. And I thought _you _were the one going to be 'lectured' today. Why did ya leave me hangin', Angel?" Thundaga growled, receiving a chuckle from his older brother. "Ah, it feels good to get away with it, doesn't it?" Angel said.

Thundaga stuck out his tongue and stood up again. He began to walk and Angel followed.

"…Have you seen Andre today?" Angel asked out of the blue.

"Nope, haven't seen him all day. My guess is he's still ditching us to go be with that chic in Peirula. Somethin' tells me I'll be an uncle way too early." Thundaga answered chuckling.

Angel caught up to what he meant by that and his mouth fell open. "Thundaga!" He scolded. "What? Ya know I'm right."

"No! Andre is a _decent_ pokemon, unlike _someone_, who's name will not be mentioned, who can't stand five little minutes with manners, he wouldn't do anything with the 'chic' that is not of proper behavior." Angel explained. Thundaga raised an eyebrow. "You mean have se-" He didn't finish his sentence as his mouth was sealed shut by Angel's tail. "Yes. Yes I do." Angel answered and un-wrapped his tail from Thundaga's mouth.

Angel laughed as the young Jolteon started to pout and rant.

He looked away, still pouting. Angel saw a silhouette wearing a hooded robe in the distance, buying some apples from Kendall, who was the Keckleon that sold goods.

The silhouette extended their ice blew arm and paid Keckleon. Angel found himself staring at the figure for a long time as it shopped in every stall there was, putting the items in a small basket. Angel nudged Thundaga, who was swallowing down perfect apples at the moment, and his attention turned to the Grass type pokemon.

"What is it?" Thundaga asked. Angel pointed to the figure with his paw and Thundaga followed with his eyes. His gaze landed on the hooded figure. However, Thundaga noticed something Angel didn't, the figure's tail stuck out the robe. It was and icy blue tail with a pointed tip, which was a dark blue color. He quickly recognized the species, _and _the identity of the pokemon. "Who's that?" Angel asked.

"Judgin' by da tail, I'd have to say the species is _Glaceon_, another of Eevee's, our pre-evolution, evolved forms. Glaceon don't hang around these parts anymore, at least for 50 years when the land was chiller, hence there is only one left in the entire continent. Rumor has it that there might be a colony of these pokemon atop where the temperatures fall below -25 degrees Fahrenheit. I take it we're being visited by a pretty rare pokemon." Thundaga stated like a super computer. Angel stared at him, mouth agape. "You're a living book!" He said and Thundaga closed his eyes, smirking smugly.

He might be a lazy, sneaky and arrogant brat, but he was a genius! He spent some decent time at the library. It was amazing how he could guess everything just by seeing one small part of the body.

The Glaceon had its face covered; one could only see its shape and tail. Angel made sure he wasn't spotted. He had never seen one before, but from what Thundaga had said he guessed it must be an ice-type pokemon. Ice beats Grass. If anyone could see into the Leafeon's imagination they'd laugh insanely at what he imagined the pokemon looked like; a vicious monster with fangs as sharp as knives, hundreds of beading eyes and sharp claws with fur standing up and untrimmed. Poor little Angel.

Thundaga noticed the nervous hint in his brother's eyes and chuckled slightly. "Scared? It's just a Glaceon. How bad can she be? In fact, I think I know who she is." Thundaga said and earned Angel's attention. "It's a girl? And you know her? Who is she?"

The Glaceon was looking around old charms sold by a Stantler who wore some google specs and a multi-colored bandana on each antler (sound familiar?). The Glaceon chose a beautiful, green feather on a necklace and purchased it; a Lunar Wing. She looked down at it, _'This should be enough for today. Yet, I haven't visited the antics shop…well, who says I can't get nice things for myself? I got to get home soon though.' _ She thought and placed the Lunar Wing in the basket, heading to the west to a shop where they sold antics. She was still in the same area though; Angel never taking his gaze away from her.

"Well…? Who is she!? Out with it man!" Angel said and shook Thundaga, thinking that Glaceon could be a threat he needed information in case he had to take her down. Poor little, paranoid Angel.

Thundaga shot glares at his older brother but decided to speak up instead of looking like a mute idiot.

"She comes here often. She, my dear friend, is Princess Glacius from Peirula." Thundaga said, pointing to her.

'_Glacius…' _The name echoed in his mind.

Glacius tripped on a pebble when exiting the antic shop hence she fell over and her basket went straight to the floor, scattering all her just acquired items and goods. Angel was surprised and wanted to help the lady to her feet, especially if she was royalty as well. Out of instinct he left his brother's side and ran to Glacius. What was he thinking? What if it was like the horrible monster he imagined? What if she attacked him? Oh but he couldn't process an answer for those questions in time as he was right in front of her.

"Oh, miss, let me help you up." He offered his paw to her; she looked up and took it. However, as she lifted herself up, her hood fell down and Angel finally saw her face. She had beautiful ocean blue eyes and small, soft lips. She wore, besides the hooded robe, a silver tiara encrusted with white gems. Angel held his mouth agape. "Thank you, I must've been more cautious. Oh look at the mess I've made…" Glacius whined and started to pick up what had fallen to the ground with her paw. Angel stayed staring at her. He snapped back to reality and started to help her with the stuff. For a slight moment, their paws made contact. Angel looked up, but Glacius took her paw away and finished packing her stuff. "Thank you again…" She said and got up, putting on the hood again.

Before she walked away, they heard a loud bell sound. It kept repeating its chime over and over, the bell being heard all around Imperia. Glacius had a skeptical look; she'd never heard that before. "…What's that?" She inquired. Angel looked at her and nodded. "That's the Time Tower's bell. It chimes every day, at 5:00pm, to signal everyone that Imperia's gates must close." He said but Glacius's face masked with horror. "The gates must close?" She looked behind her only to see the gates were closing. "…The gates! Oh no, I have to go!" She ran as fast as she could, trying to reach the huge doors in time.

She ran fast, but was beginning to get tired. Thundaga saw the scene and jumped to Angel's side. "She isn't from here! If the gates close she can't go home! Well, don't just stand there. Do something, man!" He rushed Angel who quickly came to his senses and ran after Glacius.

His specie emphasized on the Attack and Speed stats, hence he managed to get ahead of the running princess. "W-What are you doing!?" She shouted at him yet he didn't listen. When he managed to reach the gates, he climbed the latter that led to the gatekeeper's station. The gatekeeper, Golem, was stunned. "Stop! Don't close the gates! Can't you see there's someone trying to get out!?" Angel angrily pointed to the ground and Golem looked down to see the hooded pokemon trying as hard as she could to reach the exit. Golem jumped in shock and pulled back the ropes tied to the doors. The Megaton Pokemon held the gates open long enough for Glacius to leave. Once she was outside, Golem let go of the ropes panting heavily and the gates slammed shut. Angel looked over to the path where the princess ran and smiled. _'I wish to see her again…'_

(Andre's POV)

I had to leave Mist Creak earlier than I thought. I don't get to see Lavender much these days…every single time I go see her something just HAS to happen! Ever since those new pokemon arrived in Peirula it's been even harder to see her. Stupid Lucario…can't he just jump off a cliff?

I stomped through Imperia as I headed home. However, I did notice my two idiot brothers chatting like no tomorrow. "Hey, dumb and dumber!" I shouted, they turned their attention to me, much to my pleasure. "Oh crap, it's Andre…" I heard Angel say. "Where have you two been all day?" I asked. "None of your busyness. I'm outta here." Thundaga said as he went through the door to the Time Palace. I looked at Angel and smirked. "So, lil' leaf, what have you been doing all day?" I asked. Angel, as naïve as can be, smiled and led me in our home, telling me all about his little day. "…And she was beautiful! Andre, I swear, I've never seen a woman as beautiful as her, aside from our mother of course. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes as clear as crystals and such a soft voice…" He kept talking and talking and talking…

"What about Thundaga?" I asked, trying to drift off the Glaceon topic. I've heard about Glaceon, but aren't they supposed to be extinct? …He must've been delusive; happens all the time. We climbed up the stairs as I waited for Angel's answer. "Thundaga couldn't endure 5 _minutes_ of acting like a gentleman." He said. "Hm, father tried to educate him again?" I asked. "Yup." He said. Thundaga has always been this way; getting into trouble and ignoring orders. I don't know where he got it from; I'm pretty sure both our parents were decent. Maybe Father had an affair with another pokemon and Thundaga came out? …Where do I get these stupid ideas? Oh, right, I'm surrounded by idiots.

I went up to my room and locked myself inside. Angel just went off to his room I guess. The walls were painted a dark tone gray, the curtains were black and so were the sheets of my bed. I had two pillows; one red and one yellow, and a small black cushion on which was my Eevee plushy. Wait, why do I still have this thing anyway? Every time I try to throw it out I simply can't; some strange force won't let me get rid of. It is pretty cute, to be honest. It reminds me of when my brothers were still Eevees; so weak and naïve. Well…Angel is still naïve but you get the idea.

I took off my scarf, hanging it on a rack, and then my crown, placing it on my night table. I slumped on my bed and picked up my notebook. I always write in this little thing a few stories or whatever because they distract me from everything else. To keep my privacy, I write in Japanese so if anyone gets a hold of this thing, they won't even be able to read what it says.

Just another way of proving that everyone except me is an idiot.

(Hey guess what? Back to Peirula!)

He took too many bites of the cotton candy and his self-control went down the drain. The calm, cool, and collected Paul was no more. This is why Silver had left on time; to be safe. Paul nearly ate the entire supply of cotton candy Swablu had left and blasted the candy making machine to bits with Dragon Breath. The sugar rush had him speaking without stopping, running without calming and destroying without fixing. "OhthisfeelssogoodandhowcomeI'?!" He said like a crazy raccoon. Sophia laughed at first but decided it was time to stop. However, she did need to have fun from time to time.

"Let me tell you something. If you can beat me in a battle you can have all the candy in my secret stash!" Sophia said and smirked when the hyper Grovyle turned his head to her. "CANDY!?IWANTSOMECADY!" He shouted and got on to battle position. He was too hyper to remember he didn't stand a _chance _against queen Palkia. Looks like he had to learn the hard way. "Let's see how long you can keep up." Sophia scoffed and positioned herself.

Paul launched a Razor Leaf carelessly, which ended up being dodged by Sophia. She made a water sphere in her hands and threw the Water Pulse straight at him. He managed to dodge, dew to the sugar giving him speed. He tried to hit her with Quick Attack but she was faster. Sophia took advantage of Paul's screw up and landed a direct Dragon Rush while his back was turned. Sophia had learnt to focus the attack's energy to her left arm, making her capable of landing Dragon Rush in a different manner than other pokemon. The attack's power was so brutal it was a one-hit KO for the Grovyle. He just crashed there, on the floor, with swirly eyes.

"Oh dear, new record for your kind. You lasted 2 minutes; longer than any other Grass type has been able to." She giggled like it had been just a game. She was right; however she went easy on everyone but her real enemies. That Dragon Rush had been one of the weakest she had ever landed while her Dragon Rush on a real enemy would've been full powered. She still kept her signature move a secret and only one person has seen it fully and lived to this day, however, that didn't mean she killed everyone who saw it! No, it meant she had only used like once or twice and the only living witness was Chatot.

She walked to her friend and whispered, "If you ever want to beat me, why not try and have some self-control? Oh, and, next time, you could at _least _tell me when you can't eat something." She grabbed a Sitrus Berry and placed it in front of him. "Will do, your highness…" he weakly said and ate the berry. After the sugar rush had banished he regained his strength with the Sitrus berry.

(Someone's, who's name shall be revealed later, POV)

She was caught again. Lavender was brought home by that Reggie guy. She really should just give up already on trying to see that 'Prince Charming' of hers. Every time she runs off, Mom sends someone to get her. Wait, it just hit me, why can't Mom go find her herself? Maybe she's too lazy…Nah, she just has no time.

I sat on my bed, writing in my journal; which is NOT a diary, I repeat, NOT a diary. Diaries are for daisy girls with no guts. Don't go around thinking I'm boyish though, because there is gonna be some butt whoopin'. All I am sayin' is that I'm no daisy. I do not care if my mother does not find me 'fit for a princess' since I would much rather not be one.

I hear someone knock on my door so I looked up and asked who it was. "Pepper? Pepper, darling, it's me, Aurora! Let me in, I have something for you." Oh it must be another letter from my 'secret admirer'. "Yeah, yeah, the door's unlocked. Come in already." I said, and through the door came my younger sister.

Wow, now that I think about it, I never wrote who I am in this journal. Better do it since this will be very historic property when I die as a famous pokemon. I am Pepper; daughter of the queen of Peirula and richer than rich. I am a Flareon. I am currently wearing an olive-green scarf around my left ear and a silver tiara incrusted with pretty rubies found on , not to mention, of course, my silver ring with the BIG ruby on my paw. It is so envied. I also have hazelnut eyes and a pleasantly wet nose thank you very much.

My younger sister is a Vaporeon with turquoise eyes. She wears a silver tiara like me, except hers is encrusted with ocean-blue diamonds and a seashell necklace around her neck. I think Glacius bought it for her when she was over at Diarome a few weeks ago…blah, what do I care?

Aurora held a letter in her mouth and I stared at it. "That for me?" I asked. "Yep! Pelipper brought it in today in the mail," She looked down at the paper she had to drop to speak, and looked back up at me. "I sense admiration! Open it up!" She said cheerfully and picked it up with her mouth again. "Well then, stop getting your drool all over it and gimme!" I yanked the letter from her mouth with my paw and tore it apart.

I read the paper that was inside.

_You are the pepper in my life; you spice things up without even trying. What I'd give to hug your fluffy fur…I'd kill to meet you, face to face, and not only watch from afar. I want to fight by your side, sleep by your side, __and__** be**__ by your side. I want to hold your paw and then, I want you to quickly say 'hooray' like you do and run off into Arceus knows where. I'd love that… _

_Please, never stop being pretty…I will come looking for you, beautiful._

_-Your Secret Admirer_

I blushed and stored the letter in my 'little box of junk' as I like to call it. I don't consider the letter junk; I just have nowhere else to put it in. Aurora was looking at me like an idiot (well, she is) so I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I ask, resisting the urge to slap her. "So? What did the letter say!?" She asked. "How's that any of your business!?" She stayed quiet, still smiling. "…Just my secret admirer saying how pretty I am again…" I gave up on my 'mind your own business' attitude. "Aw, that's so cute! You are SO lucky you have someone who admires you!" She told me. I nodded. "What about you? Any guys after yeah lately? Huh, huh," I nudged her slightly with my elbow. I stopped when I saw her sulk and frown. "No…I'm not that 'desirable'."

"What!? You're smart, bubbly, honest, and drop-dead gorgeous! Don't come telling me nobody has given you the eye." I tell her. I shake her shoulders a tiny bit. She removes my paws and smiles. "I've got a lot of years of life left anyway; somebody will surely come around. I'm not so worried about my future." That's a good way to put things. "That's a nice way to think, Aurora. Anyway, may I ask you to…Get the heck out of my room!?" I yell and kick her out. Man, she just doesn't know the way to her OWN room, does she?

(Normal POV)

Ruby hit the rocks with everything he had; Bubblebeam, Peck, Pound, Icy Wind and just kicking them. Ice Blade was the only move that could get him out of this mess. "You know, Rock Tomb won't fall until you use a move strong enough to demolish it. I'd suggest Brick Break, Mega Kick, Rock Smash, Double-Edge, or Ice Blade." Brock said from the other side. Ruby didn't know that Brock was sitting in a summer chair beside his prison drinking some Oran juice. "But I can't perform Ice Blade! How the heck do you suppose I get out of here!?" He angrily shouted. Brock sighed. "Try using Ice Blade a few more times; you'll get the hang of it." Brock answered. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" Ruby said and Brock laughed. "Only a million times, Ruby, only a million times."

Ruby grew exhausted of the same scenario; rocks. He put his flippers in front of his chest in the form of an X. "If this works, you give me $50 pokeyens!" Ruby said. He focused energy onto his flippers and felt the cold run through his veins. This wasn't like last time as he actually had focused.

His flippers glowed icy blue again and he struck the rocks as hard as possible. He managed to make a prefect X mark on the rocks. "I got it? I got it!" He cheered for himself. The Ice Blade attack had come out marvelously yet the rocks did not break. This was due to Ruby being of a lower level than necessary for Ice Blade to be of great power. Ruby seemed to notice this and started cursing. "Mother of mercy, why won't these damn rocks budge!? Someone get me the hell out of here!"

"What's with all the noise?! I'm _trying_ to get some Beauty Sleep!" They head a female voice whine. Brock immediately shot up and threw the chair into the distance and buried the glass of juice behind him. He sat on his hind legs beside the rock prison and whistled in a form of 'wasn't me'. The angry owner of the voice came floating into the battlefield.

Brock pretended not to notice her. The female pokemon was a Mesprit. Wearing a silver tiara encrusted with pink diamonds, a bracelet of white pearls on her left wrist, and a magenta night robe. She was holding a Mew plushy and seemed pretty upset. "Oh, Princess Claudia! I was just taking a whizz…" Brock said, after standing up and turning his back on her, making it seem like he really was 'taking a whizz'. "In **my** backyard!?" She shouted angrily. _'Uh oh' _

Princess Claudia shot Energy Ball straight at Brock. "Oh crap!" Brock jumped out of the way in time and the Energy Ball hit the rocks. "Hello? Princess Claudia? Please, get me out of here! That evil Mudkip is holding me prisoner!" Ruby cried from the other side. "Is this true?" Claudia asked Brock. "Oh, would you look at the time? I have an appointment at the beauty parlor! G-Goodbye!" Brock tried to run off but Claudia used Imprison to make him immobile. "Don't worry fellow pokemon. I will bust you out of there. Zen Headbutt!" Claudia shouted before smashing her glowing head onto the rock walls and shattering the Rock Tomb.

"Wow, thank you! I thought I'd be in there forever!" Ruby bowed to the princess. "Don't mention it." She smiled for a moment. She turned to Brock, glaring. "As for _you_,"

"Please don't hurt me, princess!" He begged. "Nope" She launched an Energy Ball at him and the Mudkip was sent flying. "Where do you think he'll land?" Ruby asked innocently. "Somewhere in Patina Town. Anyway, gotta go; must get my beauty sleep"

"Incoming!!!!!" Brock shouted as he was about to make a crash landing. An Arcanine and Vulpix jumped out of the way fast and Brock landed face-flat on the floor. "Are you ok, Brock?" Said Vulpix. Brock did not respond. "Poke him with a stick to see if he's dead, Red." Vulpix told her partner. "What? You do it, Yellow!" Red argued. Red was the Arcanine; he had red eyes and a baseball cap on his furry head. Yellow was the Vulpix; she had yellow eyes and a straw hat on her head.

"Fine" Yellow picked up a stick and started poking Brock. "Meh, yeah he's dead." She said. Brock started to mumble something and then got up all zombie-like. "Oh my Arceus a ZOMBIE! Run for your lives!" Yellow panicked and hid behind Red who was readying a Thunder Fang. "W-what? I'm not a zombie!" Brock argued and Red stopped preparing the Thunder Fang.

"Sorry, man. Yellow thought you were dead. It's not often you see a pokemon fall from the sky and survive." Red explained. "Well as you can see, I am not dead." He responded. "Don't trust him, Red! That's what he wants you to think. Then, when your back is turned, he'll suck your brain out!" Yellow said from behind Red. The latter sweat-dropped. "That's it, no more horror movies for you."

"But-!"

"No buts!"

"Meanie"

"I prefer the term super-awesome-guy"

"Nice try" Yellow stuck out her tongue to Red.

Brock facepalmed. "Lovers quarrel…" he said and walked away. Both Red and Yellow blushed redder than their fur and glared at the now running away figure. "Lovers quarrel!? Come back here you walking fish!"

**NO MORE! Quite a long chapter in my point of view…I'm ending it now because you know what time it is as I am writing? 3:00am in the morning, THAT'S RIGHT! **

**So, the first chapters of this story will all be explaining to you how things are and introducing characters. Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm going to start the next chapter right now, but please be aware that I might take long since I only get to touch the computer for one hour daily. Oh, before I forget, I am well aware that 'Angel' is a female name in English, but where I live 'Ange****l' is a pretty common name among men and it is pronounced 'An-hel'. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**ALL HAIL DA QUEEN! **


	4. One Lone Lake Being

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate your ****opinion. I have all of the kingdoms ready to be written, all I have to do is wrap them all up in a monster chapter. Sorry I take long to update, but I don't have the Internet everyday. ****Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Four: One Lone Lake Being

"Why do I always have to go through this…Never getting any appreciation…Always being crushed by Dragon Rush…" Chatot mumbled angrily. He sat on a little summer chair in front of the castle entrance. He drank his Sitrus Juice with a little bendy straw with his brows furrowed. "Chatot? What are you doing…?" A voice said from behind. The bird pokemon choked on his juice from alarm. "Squawk! Squawk! SQUAWK!" he stopped choking when a tail slammed against his head. "Chatot! Are you o.k.?"

"Oh, Princess Aurora! My dearest apologies for worrying you. I was just waiting for your sister, Princess Glacius." He said and sat back down on his chair. "Glacius? You mean she's not here? All this time I thought she was just under her covers hiding from the Nag Monster." Aurora said. Chatot looked at her skeptically. "Nag Monster? What is that?" he asked her. She looked at him from head to toe and tried to hold down a laugh. "J-Just another of my sister's imaginary creatures." She said. "I'm leaving now. Tell Claudia I'll be in Patina; we agreed we'd meet there." Aurora told Chatot and got up. She left the Space Palace and into town.

On her way she saw her mother dragging two unconscious pokemon back to the palace. _'I won't even ask' _she decided and ignored them.

Aurora sat on the stone floor. She became entertained by the Mr. Mime, called Mr. Mimo, who had been hired as the clown for the kids. She laughed silently at Mr. Mimo's mess ups like pulling a mad Buneary out of his hat by mistake and pulling out a bouquet from his wand every time he picked it up or tried a magic spell.

Soon enough Claudia came floating to her. "So, sis, where'd you say we'd go today?" She asked. "I was thinking, maybe ." Aurora answered. Claudia raised an eyebrow. "? You really expect me to go up there? Have you not heard about…the rumors?" She said lowly, almost whispering at the last phrase. "No, what rumor could possibly be scaring _the_ Princess Claudia?" Aurora teased.

The older pokemon just growled and ignored her. "The rumors about how a great beast sleeps at the lake." Claudia said. "Maybe it's just a Gyarados. We know how often people call them beasts." Aurora explained but her sister snapped her fingers in her face. "Hello! If it were a Gyarados the other pokemon of the mountain would've easily scared it off. No little Gyarados lives in Lake Hakay; the neighbor pokemon beat the crap out of intruders. I'm talking about a _recent _rumor. I've heard that the pokemon of the lake, even the old Whiscash, have backed down due to the presence of a new pokemon intruding in those waters." The being of emotion explained. She noticed the hint of alarm in the young Vaporeon's eyes and knew that she understood. "Then we have even more reason to go up there." Aurora said, scratching her head. "Yeah, that's correct, I told you it's too dange- wait, what!"

"Think about it. An intruder in the lake that is scaring off the other pokemon; sounds like a big mystery, right? I say we go up there and solve it, unless of course, it's _just _a silly rumor." Aurora managed to find a way to use what she had said against her; giving her a reason to go up .

was a large mountain, very tall and harsh. So tall even, that the summit was invisible, hidden by the clouds. There was even an old folklore about how the summit of was home to the Original One and that every year the pokemon of would travel to the summit to offer tribute to the Original One. In exchange, the Original One, never known to be a he or a she, would bless the land. Some folks even said that Queen Sophia herself climbed to the very top each year to celebrate with the Original One so that he or she would protect and bless Peirula. That is how, as some believe, Peirula had defeated everyone who tried to oppose her, even Diarome.

Claudia's mouth fell open as Aurora laughed and dragged her all the way out of Patina.

"Delivery! I have a delivery for Queen Sophia!" Mailmon Pelipper shouted. He stood at the entrance of the Space Palace waiting for someone to come out and retrieve the mail. Soon enough a Latias came outside. She looked at the Mailmon and smiled. "Well what a surprise. How have you been doing, Lady Latias?" Pelipper asked after Latias took the mail. "Oh, quite well, actually. I'm really happy here now." She answered. Pelipper gave a happy nod. "Good to know. I'll be going now; I've got other mail to deliver. Don't forget about your family in Sky Island!" Pelipper said as he took of. Latias waved to the retreating figure and said, "I won't, Pelipper! Bye!" Then she went back inside.

Lady Latias's name was Stephanie, though everyone called her Steph. She had beautiful golden eyes and wore a necklace around her neck. The necklace consisted of pretty, blue pearls and a big, round, blue jewel that glowed white in the light.

Steph hummed a happy tone and tried to find Sophia. Much to her pleasure, she heard the queen's voice being echoed through the hallway. "Oh, how thoughtful of you, sweetie! Thank you!" Her cheery voice was coming from Lavender's room. Steph's guess was that Lavender had bought something nice for Sophia on her way back just so Sophia would forget she was supposed to punish her for running of again.

"Yes Mom, I bought it just for you!" Lavender said. Out of curiosity, Steph decided to peek through the keyhole. All she could see was a basket filled with…poffins? They were red, blue, green, yellow, pink and…some with sprinkles. Sophia was holding a half-eaten pink poffin in her hand and on the other she held the basket.

"You know what? I forgot what I came here for, so I'll just leave." Sophia said. _'I can't let Lavender win, but it looks like Sophia is just too distracted. I know! I'll be the little voice in her head…' _Steph decided. Then she started to whisper into the keyhole. "_Are you going to let her slide through your claws __**again**__? Can you not realize she's bribing you?" _Steph said, trying to change her tone of voice so Sophia wouldn't recognize her. "Bribing me?" Sophia asked herself. Lavender was too occupied eating victory poffins to hear what was going on.

"_You're a queen, aren't you? Then you should start acting like one! Remember Lavender ran off again? Well? Do what is right!" _Steph said with a high-pitched voice. "That's right…Lavender!" She shouted. The surprised Espeon fell off her bed in alarm. "Young lady, did you possibly think a few sweets would make me forget about your mishaps? You will not slip through my claws this time. You are grounded for the rest of the week! Dismissed!" Sophia said and turned to leave. "I'll be taking these with me." She left with the basket still in hand. "Damn," Lavender cursed.

Steph floated away giggling. She shouted 'victory!' in her mind repeatedly. She and Lavender had been a little competitive since they could remember. Although Steph was older by three years, her being twenty, they had brawled it out since Lavender was in diapers (which surprisingly exist in the pokemon world).

Steph rounded a corner and hid while Sophia exited the room. After making sure she was in the hallway, Steph approached her as if she had just arrived. "Oh, your highness, a letter came for you in the mail." Sophia turned to her. "Really? That's odd; I don't get mail often. Oh, maybe nobody has forgotten that I exist after all," Sophia said with a laugh and took the letter from Steph's claws. "Thank you, sweetie. Now, do me a favor and get me Chatot A.S.A.P." Steph nodded. "Well? Why are you just standing there? GO!" She roared and Steph took off really quick.

Sophia sat down on her cushioned, golden throne and read the letter thoroughly.

_Dear Sophia,_

_It's been long since we've spoken, but I understand we are both very busy. Oh, the Peirula Festival was great this year as my daughter tells me. I think the Diarome Festival nears as well? I think it is in four months or so…I hope to attend. Anyway, I wanted you to read this because I seem to have fallen ill. Hence I cannot fulfill my duties as king. I've tried to contact Daniel but he seems oddly busy lately. I hope you don't have anything to do, because I need you here. You've nursed me back to health before so I'm sure you won't mind. My many nurses cannot find a cure so I was hoping you could help. So, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top? …Now I'm turning into my daughter…HELP! _

_-King Santos M._

Sophia gave a heavy sigh and set the letter down. She rubbed her temples. Of course she'd go nurse Santos; they had known each other since they were kids. Well, most of the kings and queens did know each other since their youngest days. But to help Santos, she'd have to leave Peirula; she couldn't leave her kingdom unattended. It had been easier when the king was alive since he could do it alone but…it was harder now that he'd left her forever to never ever return.

Thinking about the subject, Sophia fought back tears. His passing had been tragic and she still blamed it on herself. He had been her partner for so many years and she'd never betray his love. Not now, not ever. She would join him one day. They'd remarry in the heavens and spend all of eternity together…She needed to have him by her side as the king of Peirula…as a ruler…as her husband. '_Antonio…I need you…' _A single tear slid down her cheek. Sometimes, she swore she could see his ghostly form sitting on the empty throne beside hers. Sophia wiped the tears from her eyes and focused back on the letter.

She was going. She had friends to take care of and didn't have the time to cry over what was gone. She stayed silent. "…The city won't burn while I am away." She said to herself and got up.

At that very moment Glacius walked through the door, an angry Chatot nagging behind her. Chatot stopped yapping when he saw the queen wasn't making eye contact rather her eyes focused on a small sheet of paper; she was serious. "Run along, Princess Glacius, I must speak to your mother…" Chatot whispered. Glacius nodded and retreated to her room.

"Your highness…" he began. Sophia looked up and stared into the large wooden door.

"…Bring Nathan to me. Then, go get me Misty and Dawn." She said blankly. "Right away, your majesty!" Chatot forced a cheerful tone. He flew to go find who the queen had requested.

"Nathan! Sir Nathan! For the love of all that is good, turn around!" Chatot squawked. He was yelling at a Latios, who had lovely green eyes, that was busy giving fencing class to the army's newcomers. The newcomers had to learn to fence first and then they could be taught other arts with several weapons such as swords and axes. "Chatot, I'm busy right now. Whatever it is, forget it. I don't have the time." Nathan said and continued lecturing the three young Gible. "Oh, I didn't know you were capable of ignoring a direct order from Queen Sophia but I guess I misjudged you." Chatot said teasingly, with a smirk, and turned to leave.

"Queen Sophia's direct order! Sorry class, the lesson must wait, dismissed!" Sir Latios said frantically and took off like a jet into the Space Palace. Chatot chuckled and turned to the Gible. "Take that as a lesson, children; **nothing** is more dangerous than disobeying an order from our queen. Remember that for future times!" He said, smiling. The Gible nodded and didn't waste anytime getting away from the place so they could go home. "Hmm…it is weird how our armies are being built with young children these days. A few years ago only trained and experienced warriors could join the queen's forces. Now the new recruits are just kids…we have to waste time lecturing them…" Chatot muttered in deep thought. He thought back to the last war in Peirula, the one people had called "The Fate-sealing War" and "War of the Great Pearls". The biggest and strongest army (since the kingdom had an army per city/town) then was named "Pearls", this army was the one that managed to emerge victorious after such a long battle.

The War of the Great Pearls took many lives and among them was the life of Peirula's past king. Chatot, however, did not know how his death came to be yet he never had the courage to ask Queen Sophia of the happenings; he was afraid of upsetting her since the subject about her husband was never brought up.

The Pearls was a strong army built mainly with Water-, Rock-, Ice-, Flying- and Dragon-type pokemon who had trained their entire lives. Suddenly, the image of his friend flashed through his mind. His friend Tania, the first woman Togekiss to join Pearls, had fought bravely, but in the end she perished. She left behind her baby, barely six months old, who was taken in by Chatot. Chatot treated that baby as his own (since he was sure he couldn't get a child of his own due to women not liking him for some _unknown_reason) and named her Marta.

Marta had evolved into Togetic, after being raised by Chatot, and moved away to Sky Island, which was the fourth kingdom in the land. Chatot thought that she would make a great soldier for their troops so maybe he should drop by for a visit and try to recruit her into the army. However…he didn't want her to suffer the same fate as her mother, who Marta did not know the truth about. "Oh look, A SHINY PENNY!" A loud, cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts. He was about to look behind to see who owned the voice but the owner passed by him at jet speed.

"What is the meaning of this!" He shouted angrily and turned to the creature. He realized it was just Steph picking up a shiny penny she had just spotted. He sighed.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! PLEASE EXCUSE MY SLOWNESS!" Nathan yelled as he crashed through the door. Queen Sophia looked at the door, which now had a big hole in it. Seeing where the queen's gaze was set, Nathan sweatdropped nervously and scratched his head. "I'll fix that later, your majesty."

"Ignoring that little mishap…I need to head out to Cerew for a while, maybe a couple of days." She told him. "But, why?" Nathan asked her. "King Santos is sick, and he relies on my medicine. So, for the time I am away, you will take charge." She said and held out her scepter, Pearle. The scepter was made of gold and silver, was thin, and was encrusted with pearls at the top. Nathan was thunderstruck.

"M-Me? Your majesty, why me? Why not Laties, the general of the Pearls, Latius, the strongest female soldier, or Steph, my annoying, smart-ass sister?" Nathan said with pure shock but he scowled when mentioning his sister. "They've already taken charge a few times. All those times they screwed up big time, and I don't want repeats. You, my responsible friend, are fit for the job. Here, take Pearle; it will make you the highest authority in Peirula while I'm gone." She handed him Pearle. The instant she did, two things happened. One: the shinning pearls on her shoulders both lost some glow and color, and two: Nathan immediately felt stronger.

"Oh, you highness, I don't know what to sa-"

"But! I have a but!" Sophia interrupted. Nathan started laughing lightly in his head. '_She said she had a butt!'_ "You must **never ****ever**let Pearle fall into the hands of the unworthy. This is an ancestral scepter, which has been passed along my family for centuries, that brings power to the one holding it. Do _not_ let it out of your sight!" 

Nathan took the scepter to his chest and said, "I will guard it with my life."

"Good." With that Sophia left to her room to get ready to leave. She'd leave tomorrow.

Aurora was having a hard time climbing the rocky terrain while Claudia just floated up. Aurora would cuss every now and then at the unfairness. was hard to climb, but the end result was worth it. One could grow by a few levels just by climbing up!

Claudia floated at the edge of the wall Aurora had been climbing, looking into the horizon with disinterest. The water type grunted and panted when she finally reached the edge, kissing the ground beneath her. "Finally! The ground! I missed you so much!" She kept kissing the ground until she realized her lips were touching pure filth. Aurora turned to glare at her sister. "You know, you _could_ have helped me!" She complained. "Yes. But I also could've stayed at home reading a book but _nooooooo_ you just HAD to go on an adventure today!"

"That's just me. I am adventurous and freeeeeeeeee!" Aurora said. Both sisters couldn't help but giggle. "I wanted to visit Hakal, I had to drag you along because you never exercise!" Aurora said. Claudia rolled her eyes. "I do not NEED exercise, I need sleep!" She retorted. Aurora began to walk forward. "So, let's investigate the lake first. Then we'll go see Hakal." Aurora stated. Claudia followed her and kept quiet.

"When you said everyone was scared, you weren't kidding…" Claudia murmured, seeing that the usually crowded lake was silent as possible. The waters were still like a glass. Their reflections were perfect in the clear blue lake. "Whiscash? Poliwrath? Crawdaunt? Seaking? Can you hear me?" Aurora called, but none of the pokemon emerged from their hiding spot. "I'm getting an ominous feeling, sis; I think we should head back…" Claudia murmured.

Aurora shook her head. "I must find out what's wrong. Stay here, I'll just take a second." She assured her sister. Then, Aurora dove into the water, breaking the perfect stillness.

About half a second passed when Aurora resurfaced, her face masked with horror. "What did you see?" Came the big question. Aurora jumped out from the water and hid behind Claudia, her tail between her legs. "T-There's a-a g-g-ghost d-down t-there." Aurora stuttered, gripping Claudia's tails firmly. The elder sister face palmed. Then she tried to hold down a laugh. "Ghost! Hahahaha! And here I thought you'd seen something bad! You're really good at acting though, sis; I kinda fell for it before you mentioned 'ghost'." Claudia laughed, thinking it had all been joke to try to scare her.

"N-no sis, it's not an act! I-I r-really s-saw a g-ghost d-down t-there," Aurora said. "It didn't have a face. It was just a clear body, almost blending with the water. I-It l-looked a-at m-me a-and t-tried t-to t-touch m-my f-face." She stuttered. Claudia rested her chin in her fingers and began to think. The description of the 'ghost' seemed oddly familiar to her. Transparent body that blended with the water. That sounded like her when she abandoned her body to roam a lake.

Claudia decided to see this 'ghost' for herself. Without warning her sister, she left her body. Her spirit was just as Aurora had described the ghost to have looked like. Aurora saw her sister become unconscious and panicked. Claudia could not talk to her to explain since she was in no state of doing so. She could not be seen nor heard. She dove into the waters.

The water was clear and clean. However, the pokemon that usually lived in the lake were nowhere to be seen. She roamed around. She wasn't swimming, it felt more like just floating.

Then she saw it. A transparent being with two long tails flowing behind swam- no, floated- around in the water. She approached it slowly. She extended her clear arm to it, and it turned to face her. The being extended his arm toward her also and Claudia started to get that ominous feeling again when they touched. Then the being stormed off.

Claudia mentally blinked and then she resurfaced. She immediately went back into her body.

**Claudia's POV**

I opened my eyes to find Rory (As I liked to call my sis, Aurora) slapping me with a Magikarp. She was trying to wake me up for sure. I grabbed the poor pokemon from her hands and threw the thing into the lake, where it belonged. Rory blinked in surprise and I let out a growl. "Sis! What happened to you? You just sort off blacked out!" She said. I never told her about my ability to leave my body, and I probably never would. "I just felt a little tired." I lied. I sprang up with my tails and started to look around.

I couldn't see it. In the lake it had felt like we'd known one another for years, even though I couldn't even see its face. Then I looked in front of me, and there, floating in the center of the lake above the waters, was the transparent being. It floated to me slowly. I felt Rory tense up as it approached. I motioned her to hide, and she hid behind a rock.

I decided not to speak as it reached me. _'Who are you?'_ I asked with telepathy. '_I am Uxie, once a prince, now a lone lake being.' _It responded with telepathy. Uxie? I'd heard that name before. I just couldn't remember where… '_You must be Mesprit. Could you help me find my body?' _He asked me. I could tell he was a guy by his voice. So I was right, he was like me. Another Lake Being. I'd always heard there were three of us, but I've only met Prince Will, who is Azelf. Will lives in Diarome and he's one of King Dialga's sons. Mother told me that Azelf is the Being of Willpower, that I, Mesprit, am the being of Emotion, and that Uxie was the being of Knowledge. So this was Uxie. Lost in a lake up in a mountain without his body. Being of Knowledge my butt.

'_Your body? Where did you see it last?' _I asked. _'I week ago I left my body on the shore of this lake to go explore the water. When I resurfaced an hour later, it was gone. My guess is that a pokemon must've thought I was hurt, so they took my body somewhere. But I can't find it. Will you help me, Mesprit?' _He asked. Ok, I'd help Uxie. "Rory, wait for me there, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said to Rory, still hiding behind the rock. She gave me a thumbs up and stayed hidden.

I started to look around with Uxie following behind me. "Hello? Anyone here? I'm looking for somebody!" I shouted. An Azumarill nervously came out from behind a rock and looked at me. "You're looking for someone? Who?" She asked me. She wore a bright green ribbon on her left ear and had green eyes. "I'm looking for someone who looks a little like me: two long tails, small body, puny arms and legs. Seen anyone like that?" I asked, gesturing to my puny body. "Yes! Just follow me! My name is Azura, by the way." She said. Azura was a pretty name.

I followed Azura and she led us into a small cave. She must have not noticed Uxie following me. The cave was dimly lit by some lanterns on the walls. We reached what seemed like a little daycare thingy. Or maybe a home. "This place serves as a hospital. It's not much, but no lives have ever been lost in our care. We call this place Cave of Life, and it's one of the many entrances to 's wonderful caverns. My friend found somebody like you a week ago on the lake shore and brought him here." Azura said.

"Okay, where is he?" I asked. "Over there." She pointed to a small cottage made of twigs and leaves. The cave was big enough for all the other cottages there. "Inside my friend's cottage." She said. '_It is! I can feel it near!' _Uxie cheered through telepathy. I flew over to the cottage and called for whoever was there. "Come in, come in!" I heard someone say. Well, I flew in. Inside was a Chansey with a nurse hat and another pokemon lying in a feathery bed. "Are you here looking for this pokemon?" She asked. That must've been Uxie's body. "Yes." I responded. Her frown increased. "He's been knocked out for an entire week. I don't think he's…" She trailed off.

Just then, I couldn't feel Uxie behind me anymore. He had gone back to his body. He sat up groggily in the bed and groaned as if he'd just woken up; clearly trying to convince the Chansey that he was ok. "Wow, what a nap! I feel like I've been sleeping for days." He said. Chansey jumped and looked at him.

"You have! You've been asleep for a week!" She said. "I have? Oh, silly me. I knew good dreams couldn't be that long. I see you took me here. Thank you for caring; I've never slept in a bed this comfy!" Uxie said. Chansey nodded. She turned to me. "You may leave now." She said, Uxie and I nodded, and we left the cave.

Now I could examine him. He looked like me except for his head. He had a yellow head that looked like an Asian hat. Another thing was that the jewel on his forehead was black. Mine was red and so was Will's. Weird. His eyes were closed, though Mother had told me why. "Thank you, Mesprit. I would've never found my body without your help." He said. I smiled.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Now, what is your name, beautiful maiden?" He said politely. I felt the heat rise to my cheecks. "I'm Princess Claudia. I came up here with my sister. And do you have a name or is it just Uxie?" I said as politely as possible. He smiled and let my hand fall. "I am Samuel, but you can call me Sam. So, Princess, huh? Daughter of whom, if I may ask?" He said. He didn't seem dangerous. I could maybe tell him two or three things. "My mother is Queen Sophia and my father was King Antonio, from Peirula." I said. He smiled. "You said you had a sister. Shouldn't we get back to her, then?" He said. I jumped in realization that'd left Rory alone by herself. I grabbed Samuel by his hands and stormed off.

"Rory! I'm back! I shouted. Rory was drinking water from the lake. I looked at her in disgust. "What? What's wrong?" She asked, completely oblivious. "You shouldn't drink lake water." I said. She was so innocent. "Why?" She asked. "Because..it's filled with Pokemon pee." Realization hit her. Her eyes were wide and then she started to spit on the ground and rub her tongue against some rocks. I heard Samuel chuckle.

We had descended Rory didn't get the chance to visit Hakal, who was a Slowking that acted as her tutor. I had introduced her to Sam, who found Aurora's clumsiness amusing. I'd asked him if he had a home to go to but he said no. SO before I could say anything, Rory intervened and offered him to stay with us at home.

When we got home, we were greeted by Sir Nathan sitting in my mother's throne. He explained about what Mother had said and we introduced him to Sam. Nathan allowed him to stay.

**Nomal POV**

Samuel retreated to his bed in the guest room. He looked into the window and saw the sun going down. "I cannot believe how easy it was. Soon, very soon, you will rise again, Father…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Cerew

**School had begun so chapters will be late. Another bad thing, however…I…broke my laptop. Go ahead, call me stupid. But it wasn't my fault! Anyway, I'll just use my Aunt's computer for now…if I'm over at her house. Ok sorry I took long to update but I've been fighting a major fever these last few days, though I think I'm getting worse. Meh, kinda fits into this chapter considering the queen has to go visit the sick…**

**On to the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and probably never will.**

Chapter Five: Cerew

**Sophia's POV**

I slept very uncomfortably last night; somebody stole my pillows. I've heard of obsessed fans who steal celebrities' jewelry, clothes and stuff, but seriously, pillows? Who would want to take my pillows? I hope I'm not dealing with that psycho thief Arbok that's been pretty popular in the news lately.

So I waved goodbye to Nathan and Chatot and left my castle. While walking outside, many bystanders stared at me. I don't think I come out here often so they must be surprised.

I needed to get some medicine for Santos, my childhood friend whom had become the king of Cerew. Cerew was one of the five kingdoms in this land, located to the west of Diarome. Getting there would take a few days on foot, but I think I could get there if I just went flying.

I stopped at a beautiful field to look around. In the distance, I saw a house. I walked to it and knocked on the door. "Hello, Luna. Are you home?" I called. "Your highness? Is it you? Please, come in, come in, I'm not busy!" I heard her say. I shrugged and opened the door. When I entered, I could smell the bitter herbs that were certainly being prepared. I pinched my nose to avoid sneezing.

"Luna, are you preparing herbs again? I could smell them from across the field." I complained. I really did manage to catch a sniff of the herbs when I was approaching, just not as strong as now. "Sorry, your majesty! I sold all of my herbs and I needed to restock…" She said apologetically. She still wasn't anywhere visible. I guessed she must've been in the kitchen.

"Oh, no, it's okay. It's just that they smell horrible." I said. My voice sounded funny; I was still pinching my nose. "So, how may I help you, Queen Sophia?" I heard her ask. She came floating out of the kitchen. She was a Cresselia with pretty sapphire eyes. She wore nothing but an incomplete ying-yang necklace. She had the white part of the ying-yang. I wondered if it was broken, or if somebody had the other piece.

"I was hoping you had some herbal medicine I could buy. My friend Santos is sick." I said. Luna frowned slightly but nodded. "Okey dockey, then. I have something in my room…" She said and floated away.

Luna was a good friend of mine, and we have been since we were young (NOT that I am old…). She's lived here since I was crowned queen a long time ago, making medicine with herbs and stuff. Everyone comes here often because she's so nice and the medicine has a great price.

Luna came back moments later holding a sack in her mouth. She set it down on the coffee table. "This can cure almost anything. I made it myself; it's very effective." She said. I smiled at her and placed $1,000 pokedollars on the table. "I'll be serving a feast next week and you're invited. Come by my castle on Tuesday night at 8:00pm. Thank you for the herbs." I said. She smiled. "You're welcome! And thanks for inviting me!" She said. Then she floated away into the kitchen while humming a song.

POV0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Sophia had flown all the way to Cerew in her regular size. The kingdom was smaller than hers and smaller than Diarome. She arrived at the gates of the capital city, her landing being not as silent as she had hoped. Her huge figure scared off many villagers. She shrunk back to a suitable size of about seven feet. The guards at the gates examined her before they knelt in respect and opened the gates.

As she entered the city, many pokémon stopped to look at her. Some elders recognized her right away and vowed, while younger pokémon just adored her jewelry. She reached the city plaza.

The plaza floor was made of stone tiles. At the center was a magnificent statue: five pokémon fighting off an unseen evil force, all together, all determined to win. "Momma, what is that statue?" An Azurill asked to his mother Azumarill. She examined the statue but couldn't quite decipher it either. "I don't know, honey." She said. Queen Sophia smiled. "Hello," She called. The Azumarill and her son turned to her with friendly smiles.

"This statue is very old. It was a gift to the king, actually. It represents a great battle that the king of Cerew fought along with his friends." She said. She wasn't quite done, either. Azumarill stared at the statue in awe. Sophia very carefully ran her claws along a figure. The figure had a humanoid shape, a long tail, small horn-like features on its head and a sphere in its hands. Maybe it was an attack like Shadow Ball or Aura Sphere. "This is King Santos," She stated. She ran her claw around another figure. This one had four legs, a short tail, long neck with metal spikes sprouting from it, a chest covered by metal and a jewel, and some kind of metal crest at its lower backside. "This is King Daniel," She said.

The young Azurill was eyeing a figure specially. Sophia ran her claws across it. The figure was small, maybe the size of the first one's head, and it had four short legs. Its back was covered in what seemed to be leaves and two Gracidea at the sides of its head. "This is Queen Grace," She said. Queen Grace was the ruler of Sky Island; the fourth kingdom. Sky Island was far off the coast of Diarome, just in the horizon. It was very weird. Sometimes you could see it, sometimes you couldn't. The Queen was a special Shaymin that had three forms instead of two. "Cool," The Azurill muttered. The couple watched silently as Queen Sophia kept explaining.

The Palkia ran her fingers across another figure, this time slower, as if she herself was struggling to explain. This figure had a long, snake like body and it was right in the center of the other figures. It had thin tentacle-like wings with pointy ends, sharp claws all over its torso and tail, and a mask-like face. It seemed to be preparing for a Hyper Beam.

"This is…" Sophia tried to keep her voice and mind calm. "This is ex-king Gyro" She said. The voice in her mind actually sounded brooding. "Why is he an ex-king?" Azurill asked. Sophia tried not to scratch the face of Gyro's figure, as much as she wanted to. "He did some horrible things," Said Sophia, her claws tracing the serpentine figure. "His kingdom banished him. Then he betrayed his friends, so we had to lock him up somewhere, where he wouldn't bother anyone else." She said without realizing she'd said 'we'. Azurill and Azumarill did not notice, fortunately. "And who's that one?" The young pokémon asked. Sophia smiled.

"That's Queen Sophia." She said with a radiant smile. It was a rock figure of her, with the wings and tail and everything. "She's very nice, actually. She's king Santo's best friend." Sophia stated. "I must go now," She said, removing her claws from the statue surface. Sophia walked away without another word, leaving the mother and her son to admire the statue.

Sophia stood at the castle gate. The large wooden doors were guarded by two Bastiodon. The castle was made of blue-ish stone walls, with windows that seemed to be made of crystal, like the ones found in caves and not at some cheap store. Sophia had always admired Santos's way of decoration. "Gentlemen, I would like to pass. The king is expecting me." Sophia said. The two Bastiodon examined her. When they saw her golden crown, they nodded and opened the large doors. "Thank you, and buy yourselves a nice lunch." Sophia said, tossing a few golden coins their way and entering the castle.

She followed the red carpet. She kept her eyes aimed only on her path, trying not to get distracted with her surroundings. "Your highness," A stunned Delcatty gasped. She was the princess, Santos's only daughter. "What are you doing here, Aunty Sophia?" She asked. She had been holding a large bowl filled with herbs (maybe for her father), but set it down between her legs. "Oh, Makiko. You've grown since I last saw you. You're so pretty now." Sophia said and hugged Makiko lightly. "I'm here to see your father. Is he in the throne room?" She asked.

Princess Makiko nodded. "Yes, he's pretty bad. Not a deadly illness, but he's pretty weak right now." Makiko said, her face filled with worry. Sophia pated her head. "Don't worry, dear. Right here I have some medicine for your father. He'll feel good as new!" Sophia said. Makiko opened the door to the throne room.

Many Chansey were gathered around the main throne. The throne was made of crystals dug out from 's caverns. The crystals were of many colors, but mainly blue. The king, a Mewtwo looking paler than normal, sat on his throne. He had his head rested on his left hand, his right arm resting on his lap. He had his legs crossed and he was leaning to the side of his throne in a tired way. Chansey were offering him medicine and wiping his forehead with wet cloths but the king still looked sick.

Santos did not see Sophia enter because of the crowd of nurses. They were endlessly reminding him to take his stupid medicine, which, by the way, tasted like Stunky pee! "Ah…ah...ACHOO!" Santos sneezed, sending many Chansey flying. "A pokémon as powerful as you is dangerous when sick. Your highness, take another spoonful, please." A Chansey begged, filling a (gigantic) spoon with the terrible liquid. Santos was having a panic attack staring at the spoon until he heard a distinctive giggle from across the room.

Santos gazed across the throne room to see his daughter, Princess Makiko, and the Queen of Peirula, Sophia, laughing at his misery. He managed a weak smile and waved his hand dismissively at the Chansey, who went away without a word. Sophia's warm smile made Mewtwo feel less grumpy.

"Queen Sophia! How *achoo* wonderful to *achoo* see you! And you look *achoo* beautiful as ever." Santos said in-between sneezes. Sophia put her palm on the king's forehead. She recoiled when she felt the heat. She waved her finger in front of the ill Mewtwo's face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Santos. Over two hundred years old and you still can't take care of yourself? You're lucky you've got me." Sophia said. "Dad, how old are you _exactly_?" Makiko asked. Her father started to sweat more than usual.

"Ugh…HEY, Sophia how old are _you_? I'm sure Makiko would love to know." The king said, smirking the best he could when he saw Sophia's eye twitch. "Well, Aunt Sophia?" Makiko asked. Sophia mouthed, _"Traitor" _that only Santos heard. "Well, my dear…I am immortal, as in never aging. So I'm not _old_." She said. Damn, she really knew how to get out of jams. "Your father is…in his late five hundreds, I think. Isn't that right, Santos? Now say 'Ah'." Sophia said, sticking a thermometer in the king's mouth after he opened it.

Makiko muttered a low, "Wow, daddy's old." And Mewtwo grunted unhappily. "Well, you're older than me..." He said, careful not to break or drop the thermometer. Sophia spoke no word, which was creepy. When the queen didn't argue back at you, it was a **bad** sign.

She removed the thermometer. "You better go lay down." She told him, examining the temperature. "And leave my throne unattended? I cannot do that! I am the king, I can't just leave!" He protested. Makiko practically jumped with joy. "Oh, daddy I can take over for you! After all, I am your heir. Let me take over for a while!" She begged. Makiko was so excited. She'd always dreamed of becoming the queen of Cerew. And she would be, right after she got married. Now was a good time to practice for her future. Sophia gave Santos a look as if saying 'Please, let her.'

"Alright, my dear. I even warmed the throne up for you." He said jokingly. Sophia helped him to his feat and not a second later Makiko was sitting in the throne. Santos took off his crown and placed it on her head, putting away her tiara somewhere else. "Thank you, daddy!" She said with glee.

Sophia helped Santos into his room and tucked him into bed. "Thanks for coming. You're my best friend." He muttered. Sophia fed him some herbs (which were so bitter he almost spit them out). "Really? Grace would be offended. I thought she was your best friend."

"Well…you know what I mean, Sophia. You're both my best friends. And Daniel, too."

"Friendship never dies. In fact, I still remember when we were young. You never even expected you'd become king one day."

"You didn't even seem queen material. You were too naïve." Sophia elbowed him lightly for that.

_Two small pokémon were chatting on the Juvenile Fields, in Cerew. The field was a big area filled with lavish flowers. The wind blew dandelions into the air. The sun was bright in the clear blue sky. _

"_This will all be mine one day, I swear!" A young Dialga the size of a newborn Ponyta said. He held his head high, admiring the fields. His partner, a young and small Mewtwo, rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Dream on, Daniel. You'd burn everything down in a few days by accident. Everyone knows Gracie would do a better job." He scoffed. _

"_You're only saying that because you like her, Santos." Daniel declared, smiling goofily._

_Santos blushed and dropped his arms dramatically. "I do not! You're making it up! Besides, you like Sophia!" He shouted. Daniel nearly fainted on the spot. Both pokémon growled and glared at each other. Then Daniel lunged at the other young prince. _

_They tussled around in the grass, calling each other things like 'butthead' and 'noob'. They ended up rolling down a hill, both screaming as they fell. A small shrub was making its way around when it got caught with the rolling princes. "OW!" the 'shrub' screeched. _

"_Did you hear that, Gyro?" A young Palkia (about the same size as Daniel) asked her partner. She held a couple of roses that she had collected in her hand. Gyro was a Giratina, on his normal form. He was a bit older and a bit taller than Palkia. He turned his head toward the source of the noise. He dropped the flowers he was holding in his mouth and sighed. "Yes, Sophia. It sounds like…the combined screaming of Dan, Santos, and Gracie." They saw something that looked like a cloud of dust rolling down a hill. _

"_It _is _them!" Sophia shouted in horror. "Let's stop them, then. Come one!" Gyro invited. Gyro and Sophia spread their wings and flew beside the rolling bunch. Sophia watched carefully and then flung her arm in. She had been trying to fish out Gracie, but she lost control of flight and ended up being pulled into that mess. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed together as they tumbled down. _

_Gyro mentally kicked himself. "If you can't beat them, join them." He muttered to himself. "Here goes nothing." With that, he joined the ball of pokémon. _

_They finally crashed into a lake. Daniel couldn't swim. He began to sink, but Sophia pulled him toward the surface. She was a gifted swimmer, and she caught Gracie too. They all resurfaced. They climbed out of the water and plopped down on the ground. _

_Grace, a young Shaymin with pink eyes, started to laugh first. Then they all broke out in hysteric laughter. "What a way to meet up." Gyro said. He sat up. "Are you all okay?" He asked. "Just wet." They all said. _

_They played together in the fields. They played Hide-and-Seek, Grace always won by pretending to be a shrub. The day went on as the five friends had fun. "Honey, it's time to go home." Santos's mother called. She was a Mew standing among the flowers. Santos whined. "Mom! We can't go now! I'm in the middle of finally beating Gracie at her own game!" _

"_Say good-bye to your friends, dear. Dinner's waiting." Mew insisted sweetly. "Aw, fine. Bye guys." He said. "Good bye, your majesties. Go home soon!" Mew said as she left with her son. "I remain champion!" Grace shouted victoriously from among the flowers. _

_Sophia was looking for her, and then she tripped on Grace's curled form and fell. "Ow," Her eyes began to tear up. She'd fallen on some rocks._

"_Oh, no! I'm so sorry…" Grace uncurled herself. There wasn't much she could do for Sophia. _

"_You fell. Let me help you up, princess." A voice said. A Zoroark_* _offered his paw to the fallen princess. He had piercing green eyes and an English accent. Sophia looked up with teary eyes. She took his paw and he helped her up. When she stood up, he still towered over her. "Antonio," She gasped and a faint blush appeared on her face._

_Daniel and Gyro were watching quietly from behind Sophia. Daniel was burying Antonio alive in his mind. "Why that little…he's stealing my girl!" He complained silently. Only Gyro heard him. "She was never your 'girl' to begin with. Besides, you're too young to be thinking like that." Gyro scolded. Daniel hung his head with a faint blush. _

"_My dear Sophie, you're not hurt, are you?" Antonio asked. Daniel was wishing a meteor would fall on Antonio. Everyone knew that the king of Peirula had arranged things so Sophia would marry Antonio when she was older. He knew his daughter would like the boy. And Antonio was very likeable, except Daniel didn't like him. "Let's go back to Peirula, now. Farewell, Gyro, Daniel, Grace." Antonio said. Sophia said goodbye to her friends, and walked home with her fiancée. _

"_Stupid mister perfect. I can do better than him!" Daniel said once they were gone. "No, you can't. He's so dreamy!" Grace said. She had a dreamy expression on her face. Daniel nearly choked. "Not you too, Gracie!" He protested. "Well, he's very nice, he's older, and he's very cute." She stated. "Now, in case you have forgotten, I'm going to go keep my streak alive." Gracie said. She curled into a ball and hid among the flowers. "Hey! I'm totally gonna catch you this time!" Daniel said, forgetting about Antonio and Sophia and resuming his game of Hide-and-Seek._

'_It feels nice having friends. But…if one day we separate, let me be damned. I have accepted to protect my young friends, and if I fail I will accept exile…' Gyro thought. He had been put in charge of protecting the young princes and princesses. He loved them. But deep in his heart, he knew one day he would fail…fail to protect them, and the day it happened, he would no longer need a reason to exist…_

Sophia slept in a guest room. She had attended Santos all night, until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Sophia woke. She looked for Santos, but he was nowhere to be found. "Santos?" She called. Eventually she walked into the throne room.

"Good morning, Queen Sophia." Santos's voice boomed. He was sitting on his throne, smiling and waving. He looked new, his skin color back to normal and his purple eyes warm and inviting. "You've healed. Luna's herbs did the trick." She said.

"Yes, I slept like a baby. Make sure to give her my thanks. Anyhow! Sit down; Makiko is out with her friends." He gestured her to the throne beside him. Sophia sat down.

Santos and Sophia started to chat. They even started talking about arranging a marriage for their children, but Sophia dropped it when she realized something. "I want my daughters to get married out of love, not by force…"

"Well, Sophia, your marriage was arranged but it turned out alright. Until Antonio…well…you know." Not even Santos dared to speak of it. "I need an heir." Sophia said, changing the subject. "Why? We're immortal, we can rule forever." Santos said. Sophia shook her head.

"If that were the case, my parents would've never given me the kingdom. They would've never passed away. We don't have immortality; we have what's called _longevity_. Eventually, my time will come, and I'll need an heir." She stated. No one was truly immortal, except maybe the Original One. Legendary pokémon like them had longevity, they could last even thousands of years but never forever. Sophia's mother, the lovely Queen Elena, lived for eight-hundred years and Sophia's father, the strong King William, lived six-hundred years. They grew to adulthood, but when their time neared they withered and became old. Sophia married Antonio, and before Elena's last breath, her mother crowned her queen of Peirula.

The story was different for Santos. His wife, Queen Paris, was very much alive and young. She was a pink Celebi, but she had lost her time travel powers due to her age. Their marriage had been arranged, but even though they weren't in love in their wedding, they fell in love after it. His mother, a Mew named Marianne, had never been royalty. He didn't have a father. How did he become a king, then? He served as the former king's best knight. The old king did not have children, so when his time came, he picked Santos as an heir. And here he was, sitting in the throne and ruling Cerew.

"So…how much do you think I have left?" Santos asked, examining himself. "Hm…I say you still have like a hundred years left." Sophia said. "You really think so? Oh, you flatter me." Santos made a funny gesture and they both burst out laughing.

The doors slammed open. A Delibird flew in panting. "Your majesty! We have a problem!" He said hurriedly. "My messenger, calm down. What's wrong?" Santos asked. Sophia wanted to listen to what the messenger had to say. The throne room quieted as Delibird tried to regain his breath.

"P-prince Samuel h-has e-escaped Hakay Lake!"

The hearts of the two legendary pokémon almost stopped beating.

**STOP! You have reached the end of the chapter. Congrats! Anyway, I hope you liked that Flashback I threw in. By the way, in the flashback, Sophia and her friends were equal to nine-year old children, except Gyro who would resemble a thirteen year-old. **

**If you're wondering where Paris, Santos's wife, is she's out doing some duties in the kingdom. **

**Hope you enjoyed! R & R! **

**ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!**


End file.
